Beautiful Again
by ma531419
Summary: Abused with 2 kids, that's the life of Gabi and Sharpay Wilson. When they run away back into the arms of those they were forced to leave behind, what changes will await them after 6 years of absence? DEFINITE TROYELLA AND ZEKEPAY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1: The Wilson Family

Gabriella Montez, no scratch that, Gabriella Wilson rolled over and opened her eyes. She sighed at the pretty blond next to her, her best friend. Her best friend Sharpay Evans, no wait, that would be Sharpay Wilson. Gabriella sighed, as much as she loved Sharpay, waking up next to her for the last six years was not her idea of a party. She silently slipped out of the bed and made her way across the dark room, a cell in the girls opinion, and to the tiny kitchenette that had been installed. She started the coffee and unloaded the dishwasher, as she did every morning, as soon as that was done she was joined in the kitchen by Sharpay.

"Morning Boo." Sharpay grumbled

"Yeah, it's great." Gabi hissed

The two began to fix breakfast, humming their favorite songs as they worked, in an attempt to recapture their past that they missed so much, you see one stupid mistake brought them here, and it wasn't something one would think as a mistake. As soon as breakfast was made the coffee maker went off. The two poured their coffee, Gabi adding sugar, Shar adding cream and sugar and sat down at their small table watching the other bed in the room. Soon they were joined by a little boy, he was almost six years old and had dark brown hair, tan skin, and the bluest eyes in the world.

"Like his father's." Gabi thought, as she had thought every morning since he was born. "Morning Tyler love." Gabi said as he climbed onto her lap.

"Morning Mama, morning Aunt Pay." He yawned, Gabi affectionately kissed the back of her only son's head.

A minute later a girl waddled up. She had long blond hair, like her mother, but the darkest brown eyes with darker skin, she very much resembled her father.

"Morning Lily girl." Shar said as the little girl climbed onto her lap.

"Hi mama, hi Aunt Brie, hi Ty." The girl greeted the table

"Hi Lily." Gabi said with a smile

"Hi Lils." Tyler said with a huge grin.

The four ate their breakfasts and the two kids went to get dressed. Tyler was exactly two days older than Lillian, and they were incredibly close. The two had shared a crib when they were babies, and had insisted upon sharing a bed, when a bed replaced the crib. So, the young mothers still shared a bed, as they had when they were babies.

As Gabi and Shar cleared the table and cleaned up the small kitchen they kept humming. They hummed different songs, usually either from musicals they had been in during high school or songs that either they or their old friend, Kelsi Neilson, had written, again when they were in high school, when they were happy. Not that they didn't love their kids, they loved them to bits, they just didn't love the life that they were forced to lead. Once that task was finished they made the beds and got ready, helping Tyler and Lily as they did so. They ended their morning routine by pulling open the curtains on their barred windows.

And, like clockwork, as soon as everyone was ready and the windows were opened, the lock on the door clicked open, and two men entered the room. They were brothers, twins actually. Both of them had dark brown, curly hair, with the darkest eyes, so dark they were almost black. Their names were Richard and Charlie. One interesting fact was that Richard was Gabriella's husband, and Charlie's was Sharpay's.

"Gabriella." Richard said, in his deep menacing voice. Gabriella nodded meekly and got up from her crouching position next to Tyler and walked over to her husband. As soon as she did, his hand connected with her face in a punch, really, that sent her flying across the room crashing into the wall. Tyler whimpered as his mother sat there, stunned by the force of the hit.

"Sharpay." Charlie smirked, Sharpay made her way over to her husband, "the love of her life" as she was so often reminded, and was met by the same fate as Gabi. She landed right next to her, as tears streamed down Lily's little face.

The girls sighed, this was just part of their morning routine. The evening one was much worse, and they had the scars to prove it. The two women sighed and got up off the floor. They straightened out their clothes and walked over to their husbands. The men nodded, and Richard sent a fierce kick into Gabi's shin. Gabi winced at the pain, but remained strong, for Tyler's sake, for HIS sake.

Before Sharpay could lean over to help a punch landed in her stomach. She stumbled backwards at the force of the impact. Once her breathing was back under control she steadied herself, making herself stand as tall as possible, all a show for Lily, for HIM.

Richard again made his way over to Gabriella, she flinched slightly, this was more than usual, she must have done something to make him mad. You see, in the mornings their beatings weren't bad. In the middle of the afternoon, when they came home for lunch, they were worse. And then in the evening, they were brutal. Their reasoning was that they wanted them strong enough to cook, clean, do laundry, and do the yard work, so in the morning they had to let them off easily. They were nothing but tainted trash anyways, so what harm did it do putting them in their place?

Richard grabbed Gabi by the hair and dragged her across the room, she tried to refrain from whimpering as she went. Lily and Tyler hugged each other as their mother's got beaten by their "fathers". The truth was they knew there was no way that these were their real dads, though they would never say it to an adult.

"We're going out of town." Richard spat in Gabi's face as he talked. Gabi nodded her understanding. "The babysitter's not coming until six tonight. You four better behave, we're locking you in here." Gabi again nodded, "You're to behave yourselves, no trying to sneak out. We're leaving now." He warned as he shook her forcefully.

"Yes Richard." Gabi whispered.

"That's my girl." He released her head and gave her a quick slap across the face. He walked over to Tyler. Smacking him hard on the back he barked, "Behave brat." Tyler nodded and Richard stalked out of the room. Gabi was immediately at the children's side.

Charlie grabbed Sharpay's shirt and lifted her off the ground. "Gabriella will explain everything to you bitch." He tossed her across the room and walked over to Lily. "Stay out of trouble." He hissed as he smacked her across the back. He then left the room. Gabi, Tyler, and Lily ran over to Sharpay. The four sat, huddled together for 45 minutes.

Finally Sharpay broke the silence, "What did Richard say?"

"They have to go out of town, they've already left I assume." Gabi whispered

"When will Thomas be here?" She shuddered at the thought of the man with the gun that had raped both of them so many times before. Thomas was Richard and Charlie's best friend, and when both of them had to go out of town, he came and "babysat" them.

"Not until six tonight." Gabi replied. Suddenly she stood up, shocking the other three. "We're leaving. Now."

"What? Boo are you crazy? We can't leave! The last time we tried to we almost got killed the beatings were so bad!" Sharpay practically yelled

"I don't care. This time we're going and it's going to work because I know where to run to." Gabi said as she went and grabbed a nail file and a few bobby pins. She then walked over to the door and began to pick the lock.

After an hour of work the four of them quietly tip toed down the steps of the old Victorian house. They reached the landing on the first floor and looked around, all was quiet. Gabi ran to the kitchen and began to rummage through the drawers. Finally she came across what she was looking for: credit cards, in her name and Sharpay's name.

To keep up their "façade" of a happy family, Richard and Charlie had issued credit cards in the girls' names that drew out of their accounts, always loaded with money. Just as Gabi came into the living room where the kids were, Sharpay entered once again, only this time with keys to Charlie's car. They had obviously taken Richard's.

"Quick kids, let's go." Sharpay tossed the keys to Gabi, who caught them in the air as they led the kids to the garage. They all climbed in the cars and Gabi sped off. They had no idea where they were, hell they didn't even know where they were living, but they knew they had to get out of there.

"Boo, that looks like the-" Sharpay began

"Wildcat diner." Gabi finished

"Oh my G-d it is! We're in Albuquerque!" Sharpay squealed, for the first time in six years. Gabi smiled at the sound and turned the car around, she knew where she was now. She got on the highway and sped off to the airport.

The four walked in and Gabi walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I need four tickets to Los Angeles, the first flight you have." Gabi said, as she tossed a glance all around the room, afraid that she would run into Richard or Charlie.

"We have a flight that leaves in an hour. You should just make it. How many bags will you be checking in?"

"None, Gabi handed her the credit card and her license. Soon the four were sprinting through the airport and reached the gate just in time for the call. They hopped on the plane ready for the short flight to L.A., and, hopefully, a better life.

AN: Okay so I had another idea, I hope you like it. I promise to try and keep up with all my stories, I just can't not write when I think of stuff, if you want me to discontinue stuff I can. And if I'm not thinking of ideas for one story or another then I just won't update for a while and everyone will have to deal with it. I'm going to do the best I can, I'm only human after all. Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing You Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2: Seeing You Again

Gabi, Shar, Tyler, and Lily all walked off the plane and into L.A.X.

"Gabi what the hell are we doing here? This is never going to work!" Sharpay wailed for the millionth time now.

"Sharpay, would you please shut the fuck up? You're seriously driving me insane! And I have a plan." Gabi hissed quietly to Sharpay as they made their way out of the airport.

"A plan? You call that a plan? You're just hoping besides we don't even know where the hell we're going!" Sharpay quietly screamed to Gabi's face as she pulled Lily closer to her.

"Dad I'm so stoked!" A little blond boy said as he and his dad made their way through the airport.

"You really do love the Lakers don't ya kiddo?" his dad said

"Troy Bolton rocks!" The kids said, pumping his fist in the air.

Gabi smirked, the Lakers were playing soon it sounded like.

"So you're excited about the game then?" the dad asked

"Dude, tonight we're going to MEET them after the game. And it's in their stadium!" the boy said, with emphasis on the word meet.

Gabi's smirk grew. They were playing, at the stadium. Tonight. "Trust me Pay, all our troubles will be over soon." Gabi confidently smiled

"Whatever you say Boo. At least we're out of that house for now." The four walked to the line of cabs and got into one.

"Lakers' stadium please." Gabi directed the cab driver

"Game's not until later miss." He said

"We have passes to meet the players before the game." Gabi answered with a sweet smile, "now if you could please go." The cabbie nodded and took off towards the stadium.

"Gabi what are we doing? We don't even know if they'll be there."

"Pay it's three hours before the game, they'll be there. Trust me." She said and smiled as Tyler stuck his head out the window, in awe of all the sights.

Soon they pulled up at the stadium, Gabi paid the driver and waited until he drove off, then she dragged the four of them to the back doors. "There'll be guards, we need to sneak in." Gabi said, soon enough they found a back door and to their surprise it was unlocked. Cautiously they four walked inside.

Once inside they found a sign that pointed to the locker rooms and made their way to the Lakers room. They quietly slipped inside and made their way to the back, where they could hear the team talking amongst themselves.

Gabi inhaled sharply, there, with his back turned towards them was Troy Bolton. Gabi gave a contented sigh just looking at his backside, and his sandy blond hair. G-d he was gorgeous. Sharpay lightly hit Gabi's arm, Gabi turned to look at her, and she motioned to her side. Gabi nodded, Shar grabbed Lily's hand and she walked away quietly.

Gabi took a deep breath and drew Tyler even closer to her, "You know, you look the same from behind Wildcat, as you did six years ago." Gabi said clearly.

Troy, who had been in a deep conversation with his friend Jason Cross, another player, stopped. That voice, it sounded, no, the name: Wildcat, it had to be. Troy slowly turned around and took in the sight in front of him. There, with her eyes twinkling, was Gabriella Montez. He looked her up and down. Her ebony curls were coming out of it's hap hazardous bun, she wore a long sleeved shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. He could see bruises on her neck, and one was definitely forming on her face. His breath hitched when he saw a boy clinging tightly to her leg. He had hair the same color as his mother's, her skin tone, but his eyes. That bright, unmistakable blue.

Jason gasped at the sight of his long-lost sister.

A few feet away, around the corner, Sharpay watched as he interacted with an older man, probably the coach, she reasoned. She could see his profile, he was just as handsome as she remembered, if not more so. She smiled before she spoke. "Got any crème Brule?" she asked, slightly teasingly. She always had loved Zeke Baylor' crème Brule.

Zeke turned to face her and gasped. He took in her appearance, all of her, from her hair, which was falling out of it's ponytail, to the bruises forming on her face, to her short sleeved t-shirt and bruises on her arms, to her sweat pants and tennis shoes, and finally to the little girl that resembled both Sharpay and himself. The coach, sat there, slightly confused by the entire situation.

Troy motioned for Jason to stay put, he walked over to her, "Hello El Bell." He said, in a cold voice, colder than he intended.

Gabi flinched at the coldness, "I know you must hate me," he scoffed, "but believe me when I say, this is not my fault and I didn't willingly leave you, neither did Pay. If you'll just let me explain, and then maybe help me." He scoffed again.

"5 minutes." He said, she nodded gratefully

She began her story, taking herself back to six years ago.

"Hello Sharpay." Zeke said coolly, as he approached his high school flame, the only girl he could ever love.

"Hi Zeke." Sharpay smiled, but that smile faltered when she saw his emotionless face. She whimpered slightly, thinking of Charlie, and instinctively pushed Lily behind her.

"What do you want?" He asked her harshly

"What the fuck Zeke Christopher Baylor? You have no reason to be mad at me." He scoffed as if to say, yeah right, but remained silent, "This was not my fault, my doing, or my wish. Now if you'll be kind enough to let me explain to you what happened. Neither Boo nor I wanted this, and we NEVER I repeat NEVER meant to hurt you, let alone get hurt in the process." She said

Zeke quietly nodded for her to continue. She smiled gratefully and began telling her one true love what happened, that one fateful day, six years ago…

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: What Actually Happened

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3: What Actually Happened

FLASHBACK

Gabriella got out of her Camry and made her way up the front porch of her best friend's mansion. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute before the butler opened it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Gabriella."

"Good afternoon Walter. Is Shar here?" Gabi nervously twisted with her shirt.

"In her room, hasn't been out all day, maybe you can change that. Mr. Ryan is awfully worried." Gabi nodded and made her way up the stairs. She walked straight into the pink bedroom of Sharpay Evans. Sharpay was sitting on the window seat, just staring.

"What's up Boo?" She asked without even looking to see if it was Gabi.

"I might have a problem." Gabi said quietly

"Don't we all." Sharpay laughed in spite of herself. "What's up?" She patted the seat next to her.

Gabi went and sat down. "I might be pregnant." She flinched, waiting for the response.

"Join the club." Sharpay said bitterly

Gabi gasped, "You mean you and Zeke…"

"You're one to talk, obviously you and Troy…" Sharpay smirked at Gabi's blush. "Okay, what do we do?" she got suddenly serious

"Buy pregnancy tests?" Gabi asked more than stated. Sharpay nodded and got up from the seat she had been plastered to since her period hadn't started two days ago. She grabbed her purse and threw on her Juicy flip flops. Gabi sighed and followed her out the door. The two drove, a good ways, to an out of the way drug store where no one would know them. They walked in and each purchased two pregnancy tests. Then they drove back to Sharpay's house.

"Hey!" Ryan, Sharpay's twin greeted them

"Go away." They said at the same time, he frowned, but followed orders.

Sharpay and Gabi locked the door to her suite and pulled out one of the tests. They read the directions and took turns in the bathroom. Then they sat on the window seat together, waiting for the results. They looked out the window and saw all of their friends outside on the basketball court. The guys were playing ball, while Taylor and Kelsi sat talking on the sidelines.

Finally they both looked down: Positive. They sighed, and again took turns in the bathroom. They went back to their spot and waited again. They sat in silence as they held each other's hand, waiting: Positive.

Sharpay burst into tears as Gabi just sat there thinking. They were one week away from graduation, at least the school didn't need to know. They were all going to U of A, so at least Troy would be present, if he wanted anything to do with her. After three hours of mindless small talk they came around the to the topic at hand.

"What do we do?" Sharpay whispered helplessly

"Tell our parents first." Gabi said positively

"No shit Sherlock, but how?" Shar said

"We need to be together." Gabi whispered.

"Call your parents, see if they can come over. Ryan just texted me, the gang's going out tonight. I don't want him to know yet." Gabi nodded and called her parents. Dinner was scheduled for 7 PM. The girls waited, locked in Sharpay's room, neither of them wanted lunch.

Finally the dreaded time came. After dinner the six were in the living room, Gabi and Sharpay nodded, now or never. The two girls stood up, holding hands. "We have some news." Gabi said, with more confidence than she felt.

"Oh G-d you two aren't," Dr. Montez pointed to the hand holding.

"NO!" Both girls screamed at the same time, the four parents sighed.

"What then darling?" Mrs. Evans asked kindly

"We're um," Gabi blushed and stuttered

"Pregnant." Sharpay blurted out. There was silence. No one moved, no one spoke, nothing happened for five minutes.

"I'm assuming Zeke and Troy are the fathers." Mrs. Montez said, both girls nodded.

"Well, why don't you two go up to Sharpay's room and we'll call you down when we've agreed upon something." The girls nodded and left. 15 minutes later they were called back downstairs.

"This is what's going to happen." Mr. Evans said

"After graduation we will host a Bar-B-Q with the Baylor's and the Bolton's, then we will tell them the news." Mrs. Evans said

"Until then you two will not utter a word of this, not even to Ryan." Dr. Montez said sternly, the girls nodded and the Montez's soon left.

After graduation was over Sharpay and Gabi went to put their gowns into room 120. "I need to throw up." Gabi whined, they both had morning sickness. The two went to the bathroom, when they were coming out everything went black, except for some sweet smell that was traveling from their nostrils through their bodies.

They woke up in a house they had never been in, to find their parents and two men they'd never seen.

"Good afternoon." Mrs. Evans said pleasantly

"Mom?" Sharpay asked

"Yes, we'd like you girls to meet your husbands." She said in that same happy tone

"What?" Gabi asked, still dazed

"Well, now that you're tainted we can't have you around, and Troy certainly couldn't want you, so we decided," Mrs. Montez began

"To sell you to these two gentlemen who will take good care of you and your bastards." Dr. Montez said

"It's really a good deal, who would want you after all?" Mr. Evans laughed

For the next six years Gabi and Sharpay were slaves, with illegitimate children, longing to be in the arms of the loves they never got to say goodbye to.

END OF FLASHBACK

"So that's what happened." Gabi said through tears

"That's it." Sharpay said, trying not to cry

"Zeke, I want you to meet someone." The coach came up to him.

"Yes?" Zeke answered, turning his back so Sharpay was blocked from view.

"This is Richard and Charlie Wilson, why don't you introduce them to Troy?" the coach walked off.

Zeke nodded and threw a smile over his shoulder to Sharpay, who had gone pale at the names. She swooped Lily in her arms and ran over to where Gabi was. "Boo, they're here!" She hissed

"Who Pay?" Gabi asked turning from Troy, she went pale as her husband and his twin brother came into view, walking over with Zeke, obviously to Troy.

Haha…Review…I'm liking leaving these at cliff hangers sort of!

Mollie XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Thank You Daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Thank You Daddy

Gabi began to shake as she impulsively pushed Tyler behind her. Sharpay went and stood next to Gabi, also pushing Lily behind her. The two linked arms as their children held hands, gripping their mothers' legs.

"Troy this is Richard and Charlie Wilson." Zeke introduced the two men to Troy. Troy smiled

"Troy Bolton." He said as he shook their hands

"And who do we have- Gabriella?" Richard said as angry crossed his composed face.

"Sharpay?" Charlie spat. The two girls whimpered as they tried to maneuver themselves behind Troy and Zeke. "Oh no you don't!" Charlie yelled ferociously

Sharpay and Gabi practically threw their children behind Zeke and Troy as they were grabbed by their husbands by their hair. "You ungrateful bitch, you think you can just run away from me?" Richard snarled

"You're my property!" Charlie yelled, Sharpay let out a yelp as he tugged harder on her hair.

Jason and Chad came from behind and swooped the two crying children up in their arms. Chad grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. Troy grabbed a hold of Richard and yanked him off of Gabi. He held up his fist and hit him hard in the face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing against the lockers, knocking him unconscious. Gabi had already collapsed to the floor sobbing hysterically.

During that time Zeke had pulled Charlie off of Sharpay. He sent him a flying punch in the stomach, and basically tossed him towards the lockers, letting him hit his head hard. Zeke then scooped Sharpay up in his arms as she had fallen to the floor in heart-wrenching sobs.

As Troy sat on the floor with Gabi in his arms crying Tyler managed to squirm out of Chad's grasp and run over to his mother. "It's okay mama." The boy said, hugging his mom. He then turned to Troy. "Thank you daddy, for making Wichard leave mommy alone." He gave Troy a big hug and kiss. The locker room was silent.

"Tyler," Gabi said through sobs, "I never told you that Troy was your father, I thought you thought Richard was your father."

Tyler smiled and shook his head, he pointed to Richard who was being lifted to his feet by a police officer and said "Mean." Then he pointed to Troy, "Nice." Then he put a small finger next to his blue orbs and one next to Troy's, "Same blue eyes." He said with a proud smile.

Troy lifted his hand and gently kissed one of his small fingers, "That's right buddy, same blue eyes."

During those sweet moments Lily had kicked Jason hard, getting out of his grasp and ran over to her mother and father. She threw her arms around her dad's neck. "Daddy you have to help mommy and me." She cried. Zeke pulled her on his lap.

"Princess, you and your mommy are going to be just fine, I'm here now and you two aren't going to leave me EVER." He said and playfully kissed Lily's nose, making a small squeal, much like Sharpay's, erupt from her mouth. Zeke smiled.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?" the coach angrily asked, the Wilson men were going to invest in the team, he NEEDED them.

"When the two ladies are ready, we'd like a statement from them, the children, and you two." An officer said, coming up to where Troy and Zeke were sitting on the ground. The two basketball players nodded and the police officers escorted the Wilson twins out.

Soon Gabi's tears subsided into shivers. Troy pulled away and went to his locker, he grabbed his jacket and put it over her shoulders, as Tyler snuggled into his mother's side with a yawn, it had been a long day.

"Coach, we'll explain everything later. I promise." Zeke said, as he placed a kiss on the top of a now sleeping Lily's head.

"For now, these two lovely ladies and the adorable kids are going to sit on the bench during the game." Troy said, taking Tyler in his arms and wrapping a protective arm around Gabi's waist. Zeke did the same and the six walked into the stadium, which was slowly being filled by spectators.

"Okay," Zeke said, "you guys stay here." They had placed them on the floor, right next to the bench, so the kids could lay down and take a nap. "The rest of the gang is going to be up in the stands. After the game you guys are going to come back to our apartments. The whole gang lives in the same building." Gabi and Sharpay nodded and yawned, the kids were already asleep. Troy gave Gabi a small kiss on the lips, one they had been yearning for, for six years, and left with Zeke following behind him.

Once back in the locker room they were met with all sorts of questions. "You can't let them just waltz back in your lives like they didn't destroy you two." Jason scolded them.

"Let it be Jase, you have no idea what happened." Troy said through clenched teeth, ending all conversations about the topic.

Soon the team was ready and trotted on the court, greeted by screaming fans. Gabi and Shar quietly talked as they watched the game, soon the camera men spotted the four figures on the floor by the bench.

"Lucas, put all camera's on them they look interesting." Zac, the head of the tech booth instructed. Lucas nodded and did what he was told.

Soon two pretty ladies, and two sleeping children were up on every screen in the stadium.

"Oh my G-d." Ryan whispered. Whispers were going through the crowd, as people wondered who they were.

Finally two women took the time to tear their eyes away from the game and look at what the commotion was all about. They sat, stunned into silence for one second, before letting out ear-splitting screams that stopped the game.

Haha, review please…

Mollie XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: An Interesting Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: This is dedicated to missx3britty, the update is all for you! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: An Interesting Reunion

Troy caught the ball from Chad just as two screams simultaneously erupted. Troy stopped and stood up straight. The screams were still continuing. Everyone was silent except for two women, and he knew exactly who they were. Chad and Jason were on it in a heartbeat. They made their way to the steps as the two screamers, Taylor and Kelsi, were making their way down the steps of the stadium. The game stopped. Troy dropped the ball as his eyes flew to the screens around the room. Zeke followed his gaze.

"Shit." Zeke cursed, on the screen was Gabi, Shar, and the kids, and they looked completely frightened. Troy and Zeke made their way over to them.

"Troy, what they hell is going on?" Gabi whispered worriedly.

"That was Taylor and Kelsi." He said as he lovingly kissed her head. Tyler had wrapped himself in his mother's grip, as had Lily. The screams obviously woke them up.

"Daddy what's happening?" Lily asked scared that someone was going to hurt her.

Zeke took her in his arms, "Nothing's going to happen princess. I promise, you're safe." He whispered comfortingly in her ear. He felt her nod in his chest.

Kelsi and Taylor pushed passed their fiancées, yes their both engaged, and made their way to where their EX-best friends were sitting.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Taylor angrily spat.

"You think you two can just run off and then come prancing here whenever the fuck you feel like it." Kelsi practically yelled

"That's enough." Troy stood up stepping between them. No one had heard Troy yelled since Gabi and Sharpay had been proclaimed lost forever. That was four years ago. The stadium gaped at him. The captain of the Celtics trotted over to Troy, who was the captain of the Lakers.

"Dude, let's postpone the game, I'm sure we can get the stadium again, if not you guys can come out to Boston. This looks," he shook his head at the women, "serious."

Troy shook his head, "Thanks dude." He nodded his head and began to motion for the coaches and refs, "Oh and Josh," he looked up, "I owe ya one!" Josh just waved it away, he knew a sticky situation when he saw one.

Troy looked towards center court and saw the two coaches shaking hands, Josh gave him a thumbs up, all was good in that regard. Everyone remained silent as the announcer told them to please exit the stadium, and that new tickets would be given to all the spectators for free to the rematch. Details were to be announced. Once everyone was gone, with the exception of the Lakers and Celtics mass chaos erupted.

"SILENCE" Troy shouted again. Everyone shut up. "We're going to change, and then we are leaving. This is no one's business." He gathered Tyler in his arms and helped Gabi up. Zeke did the same thing and they led everyone back to the locker rooms.

"Troy I don't want to cause problems. I didn't mean for all this to happen I just didn't know where to go to and…" Troy's lips came crashing down onto her's in a passionate kiss, he pulled away and smirked at the shocked expression on her face. She took Tyler from him and stopped talking.

Everyone waited in the locker room in a stony silence. Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor made an attempt to speak, but were promptly hushed by Zeke. The team and coach had no idea what was going on. Troy and Zeke quietly explained the situation. The coach agreed that it was better not to have the Wilson's connected with the team and told the guys to take of Sharpay and Gabi.

"Let's go." Troy said, he took Tyler once again and wrapped an arm around Gabi's tiny waist. He led the rest of the gang to the parking lot. He quickly buckled Tyler in the back seat of his Audi, and Zeke buckled Lily into the back seat of his BMW. Once the kids were safely tucked in Troy they turned to the group.

"Troy can I say something?" Ryan asked timidly, causing Gabi and Shar to giggle.

"What?" Troy hissed.

"Can I give them a hug and kiss?" he asked with a goofy grin, Troy relaxed and nodded. Ryan engulfed them in a huge hug and gave showered them both with kisses. "Oh you two are a sight for sore eyes, wait until our parents see you two! And those adorable little munchkins."

"NO!" Sharpay and Gabi yelled pulling out of his grasp. He stood there slightly confused,

"Look, let's go back to the apartments and settle down into one, then we'll share the story and you women can calm down. And no calling any parents right now." Zeke instructed, everyone nodded meekly and made their way home.

Chad and Taylor walked up to their apartment, and Chad dropped his stuff inside, Jason and Kelsi did the same at theirs. Ryan dropped his briefcase off in his apartment. Zeke went and tossed his bag in his apartment before heading up to Troy's apartment where everyone was meeting. The kids were placed in the guest bedroom together and everyone sat in silence for five minutes.

"Okay, I think someone needs to explain what's going on." Ryan said, sipping on the coffee that Gabi had made. Gabi and Sharpay nodded, they proceeded to tell their tale.

When it was done everyone was quiet. Taylor and Kelsi were quietly crying in their fiancées arms. They couldn't believe the way they snapped. Ryan was shocked, he couldn't believe his parents would instruct Sharpay to keep this from him. No one could believe that the Evans' and Montez's were capable of that kind of punishment.

"That's why you too were so moody." Ryan teased, relaxing the entire situation.

"Yeah, pregnancy does that to a person." Sharpay lightly smacked her brother before lunging at him for another hug.

"Tomorrow we'll give our statements to the police. For now they have enough to hold Charlie and Richard for the night." Troy said, as he drew lazy circles on Gabi's back. She shivered at his touch.

She yawned her agreement. "I'm so sorry I snapped like that." Taylor apologized. The girls hugged out the apology. At that time Kelsi slipped away.

"Where did Kelsi go?" Jason suddenly asked. Everyone looked around, no one knew.

Five minutes later she returned with a stack of clothes. "Okay," she laid the clothes on the coffee table and began to sort through them, "These are for Gabs. These are for Shar. These are for Lily, and these are for Tyler. My niece and nephew leave clothes over just in case. And sorry Shar, but your in dresses and skirts since your taller than me." She giggled.

The girls hugged as Gabi and Sharpay said their thanks. Gabi yawned again, "Okay, why don't we go to bed?" Troy suggested, slightly tousling Gabi's hair, she nodded her agreement.

For the first time in six years the children were separated as Lily was carried to the guest bedroom of Zeke's apartment. 15 minutes later Gabi climbed into bed with Troy and Sharpay climbed into Zeke's bed. The place that they had been longing to be for the past six years of hell.

Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: What is a House?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 6: What is a house?

Gabriella rolled over. She sighed opening her eyes. Her brain must not have registered where she was. She slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, unaware of her surroundings. She turned the coffee maker on and unloaded the dishwasher. She frowned when Sharpay didn't join her. She just shrugged it off and began making breakfast. She was so exhausted, she didn't realize that she wasn't in her own house. She poured herself a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table. She frowned again, where was Sharpay?

Soon Tyler came out and sat in his mother's lap. "Hey baby. How'd you sleep?"

He smiled, "Good. Where are Aunt Pay and Lils?" he asked.

"Don't know." Gabi replied with a frown.

Troy frowned from the doorway, "What do you mean you don't know, they're in Zeke's apartment." Gabi jumped up at the sound of his voice and quickly pushed Tyler behind her, ready for an early beating. Troy, sensing her distress, ran over. "Ell? Baby what's wrong? Come on honey talk to me." He looked in her eyes and saw the confusion.

"Troy?" she must be dreaming

"That's right, Troy."

"I must be dreaming." She held on to the chair for support.

Troy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, "No sweetie, you're not. You two are with me. Now, forever and always." He whispered in her ear as he lightly licked her earlobe, and began trailing gently kisses down her neck, sucking on it here and there.

She moaned, "Troy…" he smirked against her neck.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door, "Tyler? Ty? Are you in there are you okay?" It was Lily, Troy groaned, but went to open the door. Lily came flying inside, she stopped for a brief moment to look for Tyler, when she found him she went running over and engulfed him in a hug that he immediately returned. "Tyler I woke up and I came out and you weren't there. And I didn't know why, but you and Aunt Brie weren't there."

"Shh, Lils, it's okay. When I came out you and Aunt Pay weren't here and I was scawed, but it's okay now, we're together now." The grown ups watched as the two kids hugged.

The adults smiled as Shar and Gabi picked the kids up and walked them over to the sofa. They sat down, with the kids in their laps. Lily and Tyler looked at one another and then at their mothers.

"Mama?" Lily asked. Shar looked down, as if to say continue please, "Why can't Tyler and I share a bed anymore?"

Sharpay looked at Gabi. "Because, we don't live together anymore." Sharpay answered

"Why not?" Tyler asked

"Because you and I live with daddy now, and Aunt Shar and Lily live with Uncle Zeke now." Gabi tried to explain.

"Well why can't we all live in the same house?" Tyler asked

Sharpay and Gabi looked at each other, they turned their heads to look at the guys, they were drinking coffee and pouring over the stock section of the paper, looked up.

"Yes?" Troy asked, with a goofy grin that always used to get him out of trouble with Gabi.

"You're not getting out of this one mister." He nodded, "A little help with these explanations might be nice." She added dryly.

Troy and Zeke looked at each other before nodding, as if they had reached some sort of agreement. They set their coffee down and walked over to the kids, Troy scooped Tyler up in his arms and said, "Well, son, we do live in the same house."

Lily and Tyler looked at Troy. Troy looked at Zeke, "I don't know where you're going with this so leave me out of it." Sharpay and Gabi giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes and stood up, he walked to the door, "Ty, where do you think our house begins? At this door here," he knocked on the wooden door, "or at the door we entered at the bottom of the stairs?" he opened the door to point down the steps at the door that led to the 5 apartments. (the apartment building only has 5 apartments. Ryan lives on the first floor, Troy and Zeke on the second, and Jason (and Kelsi) and Chad (and Taylor) on the third. I've seen apartment buildings like this in Jacksonville, FL, so I know they exist.)

Tyler bit his bottom lip as he thought about this. Troy smiled inwardly, "that is exactly what Gabi does when she thinks", he thought to himself.

"The one at the bottom." Tyler finally decided. Troy nodded and stepped into the hallway.

"Well, that door," he pointed down the hallway, "is where Aunt Pay, Lily, and Uncle Zeke live. So you see we all live in the same house." Troy was really proud of his explanation.

Sharpay and Gabi gaped at him, was he serious, this was only going to cause more problems. Gabi groaned, "Mierda, hombre estupido, maldicion." Gabi mumbled to herself (Shit, stupid man, damn).

"Okay, I don't know what the whole thing meant, but you called me stupid I know that. What did I do wrong?" Troy whined

"Just wait and see." Sharpay hissed

"Well if we all live in the same house, then why can't we sleep in the same bed?" Lily asked

"Oops." Troy smiled, guiltily.

"Thanks man, way to be." Zeke said sarcastically as he threw a throw pillow at Troy, which he of course caught.

"Look," Gabi began, "we don't live in the same house, daddy was wrong Tyler, this is our house. It starts at this door." Gabi got up and knocked on the front door. "You and Lily can have sleepovers, but everything is different now. I know that's hard to understand, but we're going to live a better life because of it." Gabi took Tyler in her arms and rocked him.

"Are you going to get hurt anymore mommy?" he whispered

Gabi smiled at Troy, "No sweetie, not anymore. None of us are."

Lily nodded her head, "Then it's okay, as long as we can have sleepovers." She squealed, just like Sharpay.

Zeke groaned, "I've got TWO squealers?" he asked increduoulsy

"Yup, and you know you love us." Sharpay said, batting her eyelashes.

"That I do." He replied, kissing the back of her hand.

"Okay, I made this fabulous breakfast, let's eat it." Gabi said, moving into the kitchen. Everyone cheered and plates were set out. " Oh and after we go to the police station, Troy, I want to find the best divorce attorney possible and get the hell out of this marriage."

"Oh agreed Boo. I threw my wedding ring out this morning." She smirked

"I tossed mine out the window on our way to the airport." Gabi smiled, holding up an empty finger.

"Oh, we need to go shopping before we get a divorce though." Sharpay said.

"Why before?" Zeke asked

"We have credit cards in our names that go directly into their accounts." Gabi smirked, "To make our marriage seem picture perfect." Sharpay laughed loudly. There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." Gabi walked over to the door. She opened it and stared.

"Who's there babe?" Troy asked, walking over

"Holy shit…" Gabi replied

AN: Haha! Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Officer Chris Riley

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 7: Officer Chris Riley

"Holy shit…" Gabi stared blankly at the door. "This can not be happening." She mumbled

Troy glared at the four people standing in the door way, they were not welcome in his home. "Greg, Isabella, Claire, Phillip." He said, opening the door wide for them to enter, he knew he had to do it to get rid of them eventually.

Gabi scooped Tyler up in her arms as Sharpay numbly stared at the entering people, She grabbed Lily and followed Gabi's lead. "Tyler, Lily. I want you two to stay in here, do not come out okay?" Tyler and Lily nodded at Gabi's order, as she closed the door to Tyler's room.

They turned to face the guest, "Mother, Father, Claire, Phillip." Gabi replied coolly.

"Oh, Gabi, darling, we are so glad to see you. We thought you two were dead. Oh why would you run away like that?" Isabella Montez flew over to her daughter. Gabi moved out of the way and walked over to Troy.

"Sharpay honey, come here, hug Mama, I've missed you so much." Claire Evans said, moving towards her daughter.

"Fuck you." Sharpay spat, going over to Zeke.

"Don't speak to your mother like that." Phillip Evans ordered

"Some mother." Troy hissed

"Gabriella, mija, aren't you glad to see us?" Greg Montez asked

"No, I know how you knew we were here." Gabriella spat

"Of course, Ryan called us." Claire reasoned

"Ha, that's a laugh, Ryan's never going to speak to you again." Sharpay hissed

"It's obvious what happened. Richard and Charlie called you from jail, assuming you'd call attorneys for them, that way they could get us back. But no you four are too smart for that. You're going to deny everything and pretend like you didn't sell us into a life of beatings because we were, what was the word you used mother, 'tainted'?" Gabriella spat as she angrily went to her and Troy's bedroom.

"You can just kiss my ass because I never want to see or hear from you again." Sharpay slammed the door on the way out of the apartment.

Troy, Zeke, Claire, Isabella, Phillip, and Greg sat in silence. Sharpay came back five minutes later changed and with clothes for Lily. Gabriella came out of her room, also changed, and stormed into the kids room.

"I think you should leave." Zeke said.

"We're not finished here." Greg spat in his face.

"Yeah, well this is my home and you four are not welcome in it, so get the fuck out before I kick you out." Troy hissed.

"They're deranged and are bringing you under with them." Isabella said

"Ha, they're the sanest of us all, you're the deranged ones, call yourselves parents." Zeke said. Troy grabbed Isabella and Greg by the arms and led them down the steps and out of the building, Zeke did the same with Claire and Phillip. They shut the door and locked it from the inside.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought. I hadn't planned on seeing them." Troy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

They walked back into the apartment to find Tyler and Lily crying in their mothers' arms. Troy walked over and picked both Gabi and Tyler up, before setting them in his lap and rocking both of them. Zeke walked over to Sharpay, who was crouching next to Lily on the floor, wiping her tears and whispering things to her to calm her. Zeke scooped them up and went to a lazy boy chair before slowly rocking them.

"Why, how did they find out where you live Troy?" Gabi choked out

"Um, I'm sort of listed…" Troy mumbled, at the look on Gabi's face he said, "What we all are, it's never been a problem before."

"It's okay, no one saw this coming. I think we need to get to the police station now though." Shar said quietly. Everyone agreed and soon they were all piling into Troy and Zeke's cars, making their way to downtown to the station.

They walked in, Troy and Zeke carrying the kids, and walked to the officer in charge (I really have no experience with filing police reports thank the lord, so bear with me here). The man looked up and gaped at the sight of Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor.

"You're Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor." He said pointing at them

Troy and Zeke sighed, as Shar and Gabi giggled, "Yeah, we are, now we've come down to give our statements." Troy replied

"Oh right, you two are the crazy women." He pointed to Sharpay and Gabi

"Excuse me? Are you calling me 'crazy'," Sharpay began

"Shar," Zeke tried to stop her, but it was too late

"I am not crazy. I'm here to report that my husband has been beating me and my daughter, who is not his by the way, then I am moving on. And let me tell you something mister 'I'm so amazing police officer' I would not go around calling people crazy, at least I don't gape at people and say stupid things like 'You're Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor' I mean duh, who else would they be?" She stopped to take a breath.

She was going to continue, but Zeke clamped a hand over her mouth, "Sorry, stress, we need to see Officer Riley."

The officer in charge nodded mutely and led them to the back of the station.

"Well hello there." Officer Riley greeted them with his southern accent and a smile, "Hey Troy, hey there Zeke."

"What's up Chris?" Troy asked shaking his hand

"Just another day at the office." he said rolling his eyes and "So you must be the beautiful Gabriella, goodness, I've heard so much about you! It's good to finally meet you, I feel like I'm in the presence of royalty." Gabriella giggled and shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Woah, there, you must be Ms. Sharpay Evans, she's gorgeous, no doubt about that Zeke, you two did well." Sharpay giggled and shook his hand as well. "So let's get this sorted out, oh wow, who are these cuties?" he asked referring to the kids.

"I'm Tyler Bolton." Tyler replied shaking Chris' hand

"And I'm Lillian Baylor." Lily curtseyed.

"Well, it's mighty nice to meet you two. Now let's see about putting these guys away for a good long while shall we?"

Slowly Gabi and Sharpay told their story to Officer Chris Riley. Once they were done they told him about their parents coming to Troy's apartment this morning.

"They said we're deranged, I'd like to show them what deranged is." Sharpay grumbled

"Boy she is a firecracker huh?" Chris said, to Zeke

"You have no idea, but she's a firecracker I've missed." He smiled at her.

Finally they left the police station, "He was so nice Troy, how do you know him? Have you two been in trouble with the law while we've been gone?" Gabi joked

"Oh you know, a DUI here and there." Troy bantered lightly, "No we all transferred to UCLA for our last year of college because Zeke, Jason, Chad and I got offers to play for the Lakers, so we decided that we still wanted to finish college, but also play, so we all moved. Chris is our age, we went to school with him, he played for the Lakers for two years, but got a knee injury and went on to do what his degree is, criminal justice. He's a great cop too."

"I like his voice." Lily giggled

"Okay, how about some lunch on me?" Zeke asked

"And ice cream after on me!" Troy chucked as the two kids cheered.

Review please!!

Mollie XOXO


	8. An Author's Stupidity

Okay so you all are probably wondering: "What the fuck (excuse me) is going on here. Why are all these chapters, that we've already read, being sent to my email address or suddenly reposted?" Well I have a very simple, yet complex answer for you guys.

The simple part: Those stories were all deleted so I had to repost them. Thankfully Learning to Breathe, L.A. Adventures, Ride of Your Life, and my oneshots (which would have been a pain in the ass to repost)

The complicated part: how they got unposted or whatever. Well, I was doing some cleaning…yeah, I know that's scary, and I tried to take down old author's notes and then chapters wouldn't open when I went back to reread stuff for updates and it was all confusing and I was like "shit, maybe I should log off" so I did and it didn't help so then I was all, "maybe if I turn my computer off?" so I did. Basically nothing worked, which I don't understand so I finally just deleted those stories and had to repost them.

Word to the wise, don't mess with things you know nothing about…ask an adult for help…or well, someone who knows what they're doing lol, I'm pretty dumb, or at least I feel that way…so basically that's why you all are confused…sorry, my bad, seriously though, it made no sense.

So I have updated a couple of my stories this glorious evening, or well, morning it's 12:25 here in Jacksonville, Florida lol…hm, well I think I'll keep updating seeing as how I'm not tired even though I should be.

Sorry for the inconvenience….

Mollie XOXO


	9. A Quick Author's Note

A Quick Author's Note

I just wanted to explain to you guys what's going on in my head before I update.

A New Life is slowly coming to an end. I know it may not seem like it yet, but I'm guessing about six more chapters and then it's done.

I know I haven't been updating any stories except A New Life lately, but that's because I have I pretty much figured out in my head. So I'm not 100 percent positive yet, but I think I may finish that before I update another story.

I have some ideas for Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye swirling around my head right now. So, if I do other updates it'd be one of those stories.

Life at EHS is officially on hold. I'm not touching it until I finish off one of my stories, most likely A New Life. I think I have one too many stories taking up space in my small brain. I'm really sorry that Life at EHS is the one put on hold for those of you who really like the story, but I really have no idea what to do for it. If anyone had any ideas for that story please PM me and I'll save it until I update.

As for my oneshots. I've had people asking me when I was going to do another one. I have some songs I really like, but right now I'm focusing on my stories while the ideas are still there. Since I like doing song oneshots, I don't have to write when I think of them because the ideas will come crashing back to me every time I listen to the song. So, unless I get a request from someone with a particular song, I'm gonna hold off on oneshots.

I have ANOTHER story idea, but I'm definitely waiting until something is finished up here, most likely A New Life.

From looking at my stories A New Life should be the first one finished, then Runaway. After that it just depends.

If anyone has any ideas for any stories please feel free to PM me the ideas.

For those of you who actually took the time to read this, thank you!

Mollie XOXO


	10. Warning

Warning!!

Okay so I feel like I really O.D. on the author's notes, but whatever. All right, so I'm giving you guys a warning now, on June 18th I leave for Las Cabos, Mexico for 5 (?) days or so. So I won't have internet and there won't be any updates. But there's good news. I'm still taking my computer so I'll have all the updates typed already so when I get back I'll post a million or so chapters. Since it's a business trip my dad will be in meetings all day and my mom and annoying little brother can't go so I'll be alone and free to do whatever I want, even sit by the pool with my computer and type!

That was the warning. Now for news. I've started a new story called Why Can't I? Warning: there is Troypay and Ryella at the beginning. It pains me to write it, but it's all for the story's purpose. There will be eventual Troyella I promise!

Secondly, A New Life has ended, and Runaway is coming to a close. So be forewarned that Runaway does not have a lot longer. By the time I get back from Mexico I will have all the chapters written and it'll just be a matter of posting it all on fanfiction, if I have it finished before I leave then even better for me cause it's one less story. (I really think I over did it with the amount of projects I give myself to work on)

Status on Life at EHS. It's still on hold and I really want your ideas. You see even if I don't use them, they'll help oil the rusty wheels in that part of my brain. Seriously HELP ME. I feel like I gave myself a clean ending and didn't leave any room for drama or action.

Beautiful Again…yeah…about that. I've hit a block. I'm not quite sure what to do with it. I just need a cute fluffy idea for the next chapter that flows with the story. I can tell that the next chapter needs to be one of those fluffy fun filler chapters. I just need some ideas to get the story rolling again.

As for College Life, I've got an idea and I'm working on fleshing it out so that's coming. No worries with that story yet. I'd have to say that it's the slowest yet, and it's basically all fluff, but that's just the way it is sorry!

UCLA Adventures: I'm also at a slight block there, but I wouldn't worry about it, I'm sure something will hit me. Ideas are welcome though.

Learning to Breathe, The Return of the Wildcats, and In the Blink of an Eye are all good. There should be steady updates. I've set them up for a good amount of drama and fun. So they're awesome.

Rating wise, someone mentioned that I might need to permanently change the rating on Learning to Breathe for sexual content so I did. While I was at it I changed the ratings of Runaway and In the Blink of an Eye. So for those three stories I won't be warning you that it's M Rated. If I need to put a lemon alert before it comes you just need to tell me, otherwise, just know that it's M rated for SC and that it won't be in all chapters, but it will be in some. Why Can't I? Is also rated M for SC, so be forewarned.

Okay, that's all I have to say, sorry for all the ANs I do, but I like to babble…enjoy!

Mollie XOXO


	11. Chapter 8: 2 Errands and Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 8: 2 Errands and Dinner

"Daddy can I have chocolate ice cream?" Lily's eyes went wide as she did the puppy dog eyes that Sharpay was so talented at.

"Of course princess" Zeke said, scooping the little girl up in his strong arms as he opened the door to the tiny ice cream parlor for Sharpay, Tyler, Troy, and Gabi to enter

"What flavor do you want champ?" Troy asked his newly found son

"Ummm," Tyler walked through the ice cream parlor looking at each of the flavors carefully trying to decide. Troy watched in amusement as Tyler's nose scrunched up, just like his mother's, as he focused on the task at hand. "Strawberry." He finally said.

The guys got the girls' orders and went to order before going to sit down at a table with the ice cream. The six happily ate their ice cream in peace. Laughing and talking, pushing all thoughts of the troubles to come from their minds.

Gabi glanced up when she heard the little bell sound, indicating that a new customer had arrived She let out a loud gasp at the newcomers. Troy, Zeke, and Sharpay all turned to look. Sharpay let out a scream at the sight before her. Walking over to their table was none other than Richard and Charlie Wilson.

Zeke and Troy took this as their cue to stand in front of the table, ready for a face off with the Wilson twins as Tyler and Lily silently crawled under the table and into their mothers' waiting arms. Sharpay attempted to quiet a silently crying Lily as Zeke and Troy took control of the situation.

"I demand to see my wife." Richard's voice boomed

"No." Troy said coolly, keeping his calm.

"You have no right to keep my wife from me and no right to put ideas in her head." Charlie hissed.

"Yeah, we put ideas in their heads. Right that makes a lot of sense." Zeke responded

"If you don't watch it we'll…" Richard wasn't quite sure what he would do, but he knew it'd be something.

"You'll do what?" Troy challenged, "Call the police? Oh wait no, you can't do that because they know that you're both wife beaters, there's just nothing they can do about it because the Evans and the Montez' have you out on bail." Richard paled slightly; this wasn't supposed to be this difficult.

"Look Bolton." Richard got right in Troy's face, "Step away from my wife and son."

"Oh I'm sorry, don't you mean MY son?" Troy spat, now he was beyond pissed, he didn't even care that everyone was watching as two Lakers players were getting into a fight in the middle of an ice cream parlor, or the fact that the media had no idea that Troy and Zeke had kids.

Richard faltered again, it was true, and Tyler wasn't his son, biologically or by adoption. Smiling, Richard got down on his knees, "Tyler, son, tell this man here who you and mommy belong with."

Tyler scowled at Richard, "Daddy." He pointed to Troy, "You're mean you hurt me and mommy, you give her bruises." Tyler wriggled out of Gabi's grasp enough to step on Richard's foot hard, causing him to yelp in pain.

"You brat, you're going to be punished for that." Before Troy could step in, Richard raised a fist at Tyler. Thinking quickly, Gabi shoved Tyler under the table and took the punch herself. "You bitch you think you can protect him when you can't even protect yourself?" He raised his fist again, but Troy caught it in mid air, just as the police came crashing through the doors.

Chris Riley walked over and placed cuffs on Richard as another officer cuffed Charlie, who had remained abnormally quiet during the charade. Chris handed Richard off to someone else as he walked over to the small group that was shaken up.

"You guys okay considering?" He asked in his easy southern accent

Gabi gave him a small smile as Troy gently placed an ice pack that one of the parlor workers had given him on her cheek, "Considering, we're just peachy keen." She laughed lightly despite herself.

Zeke was holding Lily in his arms, who was sobbing hysterically, "I think we should go home now." He said. Sharpay nodded her agreement and linked her arm through Zeke's.

"I agree Boo, this has been a little too much for me." Gabi and Troy nodded as Troy scooped Tyler up in his muscular arms, slipping one protectively around Gabi's waist, the six left the ice cream shop to go home for a little rest.

When Troy and Gabi got home, Gabi decided she was going to lie down for a nap. Tyler was already asleep, so Troy slid him into the bed in his room. Troy gave Gabi a kiss as she walked into their room for a couple of hours rest. Troy watched as she shut the door immediately snagging the phone in his hand. He swiftly dialed Chad's apartment.

"Hello." It was Chad

"Dude, could you and Taylor watch Tyler tonight?" Troy asked, his voice desperate

"Sure dude what's up?" Chad asked

"I wanna take El out and surprise her with a couple of things. And I love Tyler, but he doesn't need to be there for this, if you catch my drift." Troy chuckled

"Sure man, what time?" he asked

Troy glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 4 o'clock. "Say, 6:30?" he asked

"Done." Chad said before hanging up.

Troy smiled as he walked into his bedroom, "El?" he shook her gently as he slid in next to her.

"What Troy, I'm trying to sleep." She muttered

"Yeah, well Chad and Taylor are coming by at 6:30, you and I are going out."

Gabi shot up like a spring, "What about Tyler Troy? You don't expect me to leave him hear alone do you?" she began to chew his head off.

"Baby," Troy silenced her by placing his index finger on her lips, "that's why Chad and Taylor are coming over, they're going to watch him."

Gabi nodded and looked at the clock, sighing she got up and walked out of the room. Troy followed and watched as she gracefully turned on the coffee maker, before re-entering the bedroom and picking out some of Kelsi's clothes to wear that night. "Troy what do I need to wear?" she asked

"Something nicer, but not super formal. I'll be in a button down and dark jeans with dress shoes." He told her, slipping an arm around her petite waist.

Gabi nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek. She picked an outfit out and walked back into the kitchen just as the coffee was finished. She poured herself a cup with sugar before exiting the apartment. Troy stood in his living room confused for about 10 minutes before Kelsi and Gabi came in with about 10 pairs of heels.

Gabi smiled and led Kelsi into the bedroom as they picked out a pair of heels for Gabi to wear that night. Then she jumped in the shower to get ready.

While she was showering, Kelsi came back in for the second time, "What's up Kels?" Troy asked her, eyeing the bag in her hand.

"Make up for Gabs, she doesn't need it, but she'll want it." Troy nodded and accepted the bag. Saying goodbye to Kelsi, he took it and set it on the bathroom counter.

Gabi got out of the shower and smiled, Kelsi knew she'd want make up. Drying off, she quickly began to get ready, she eyed the clock, 5:55, and she had just enough time to get ready as she sipped on her coffee.

With 10 minutes to spare, Gabi walked out clad in black skinny jeans, a low cut red top with rope straps, a black cardigan, silver stilettos and a silver handbag. She smiled as she walked into Tyler's room. She gently woke him up. "Baby." She said as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hi mama, you look pretty." He complimented her, taking in her appearance

"Thank you baby, Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor are going to play with you for a few hours and have dinner with you while mommy and daddy go out. Is that okay?" she asked him. Tyler nodded a yes, "Okay, well if you need me, daddy's phone number is on the kitchen counter and Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor have it too, you can call if you want me to come home." Tyler nodded again, Troy watched with a smile from the doorway as the two interacted, "And if you ask really nicely, I bet you can go visit Aunt Pay, Uncle Zeke, and Lily, maybe even have dinner with them." Tyler began jumping up and down in excitement.

"I love you mommy have fun." He gave her a kiss as he scrambled out of bed, running smack into Troy.

"Whoa there Champ." Troy said as he tossed him playfully over his shoulder.

"Daddy, put me down." Tyler scolded his father. Troy obeyed and set him on the sofa, "I was coming to get you daddy, I have something to tell you, I love you and have fun." He said proudly as he gave his father a kiss.

Troy's heart began to flutter, that was one of the sweetest things he'd ever heard, the only competition this kid had was Ella. There was a knock at the door. Gabi went and answered it, admitting Taylor and Chad.

"Okay so you guys have Troy's cell, call if ANYTHING happens. Seriously you never know who might show up. If Tyler wants to see Lily that's fine with us. Bed by 8:45." Chad made a face, "That's the rule." She looked over at Tyler who nodded his head yes.

"Yup Uncle Chad that's the rule." Tyler wagged his finger playfully causing all the adults to laugh. Five minutes later Troy and a very nervous Gabriella were out the door.

"So Troy, where are we going?" Gabi asked

"We have a few errands to run, three to be exact. Well, two errands and dinner." He laughed

"What are the errands?" Gabi's curiosity was at a peak.

"You'll see…" Troy smirked at the pout that played on her pretty face, but resolutely shook his head no.

Review!!

Mollie XOXO


	12. What's Up

What's Up

I'm officially back from Mexico and had the opportunity to do a lot of thinking. First of all I think that everyone should know that when September comes around I might not be writing as much or at all because I'm going to be moving into the dorms for college. Secondly, my mom might have cirrhosis, which could lead to liver failure and hopes for a transplant, and my little brother (14 years old) has to have a major surgery this summer for his stomach, which is concave and creating some problems. So for now my time is becoming sparse, so I'll write when I can, but there are no guarantees about new updates all the time since it seems that I'm basically in charge of the house for now.

Life at EHS is on hold for lack of ideas, which I have been BEGGING for, I've just received zero help. If no one wants it up, I'll gladly delete the story.

Right now I think I might have a few too many stories going on. I really want to finish one, but I'm not at that place for any one of them. I thought maybe Runaway was the closest, maybe it still is, but I just don't know after re-reading it. So I've made a decision that I know not everyone is going to like.

Life at EHS is already on hold, but I'm going to add a few stories to that list. I'm holding College Life and UCLA Adventures for a while too. That leaves me with Runaway, Why Can't I? (which is going to come slowly I think), Learning to Breathe, In the Blink of an Eye, The Return of the Wildcats, and Beautiful Again. That's 6 stories. When one of them ends I'll probably pick one of the three on hold up. If an idea comes out of the blue for Life at EHS though, you better believe that I'm writing it out, those who read that have been VERY patient with me.

I know I promised updates, and I had them for Beautiful Again, The Return of the Wildcats, In the Blink of an Eye, Learning to Breathe, Why Can't I?, Runaway and oneshots, but somehow all of them are gone with the exception of Beautiful Again, and Runaway. I don't know if it was something I did or something my friend Drake did, who borrowed my computer in Mexico. So for now I'm working on re-creating the chapters and hopefully they'll be up soon. Please be patient with me I do sincerely apologize.

So that's my sad story. I hope everyone understands and I'm really sorry, so now I'm going to try to remember everything I wrote that's gone, I think I'm gonna start with the oneshots since I'm actually listening to the songs right now lol.

Mollie XOXO


	13. Family Problems

So I know that no one reads these and I write them all the time, but I have some news…

1. My mom may have liver cancer…they're doing the final check on the 30th.

2. My brother is having a major surgery for his concave stomach

3. My 7-year-old cousin is in the hospital for not eating right now, she collapsed yesterday evening in a restaurant and it was the scariest thing I've ever seen.

4. My grandmother is also in the hospital, she's having breathing problems.

So what this all comes down to is that my family is slowly falling apart on me, this means that constant updates are not guaranteed. I can tell you that I'm going to try to update everyday just to get my mind off of things, although it'll probably be posted around midnight East Coast Time.

Now what I'm doing with my stories…

1. Buggie842 gave me an amazing idea for Life at EHS and I finally acted on it and updated a chapter of it.

2. I decided that I can't put stories on hold, Buggie842 also gave me an adorable idea for UCLA Adventures, which I now want to update. So I'm not going to put any stories "on hold" I'm just not going to write and beg for ideas when I need them and when I don't feel like writing a certain story I'm not going to. That's pretty much the it.

3. I've changed my oneshots a little. All my music-based oneshots are under Music Oneshots (real creative I know right?). I wrote a regular oneshot and those that I write will be under Oneshots (I know I'm on fire!).

4. People have asked that I create at least a mini-story out of the first real oneshot I wrote, "Cruise Reunion." Who knows? Maybe I will, but for now no…there's enough I've got to finish up first.

5. As for A New Life, as of now there is no sequel in the picture. Maybe I will later, again I've got enough to write about now, maybe even too much.

So that's my news.

If anyone wants a sequel for A New Life or a story out of Cruise Reunion I'd like to know to see if it'd be worth doing after I finish up a story or two. So if you could just let me know that'd be amazing! I love you guys and thanks for putting up with me and my annoying author's notes, I do way too many of these things lol!

Mollie XOXO


	14. Stupid Technology

Okay I know what everyone is thinking, "2 author's notes in one day! How did we get so lucky? NOT!"

This is really frustrating, but something is wrong with my email account. This is so retarded, I can get any emails, except from fanfiction, I have no idea what's going on, all my little alert things are enabled and whatnot.

So I don't get alerted when someone posts a new chapter and I can't get your reviews unless I check my stats, which I probably will do if I have time.

If anyone wants to get in touch with me my email is or, because I tried to fix the problem but failed, I just opened a new account with aol, .

I tried changing my email address with fanfiction, but you have to confirm it by opening up a confirmation email with your old address, which won't get fanfiction emails! So frustrating. Anyways, if anyone has any advice please email me through your email account!

Thanks!!

Mollie XOXO

PS. Technology is so the devil's work!!


	15. Chapter 9: I Told You So

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 9: I Told You So

"Troy Bolton where on earth are we?" Gabi asked for the millionth time.

"Just be patient, lord have mercy you haven't changed a bit." Troy shook his head playfully and ignored her glare. Pulling the car into a darkened parking lot Troy got out and opened the door for Gabi. "Ready?" he asked.

"No because I have no idea what I'm getting ready for." Gabi informed him, with no amusement laced in her voice.

"Seriously, no patience." He led the way to the dark, building which looked foreboding due to the lack of people. Pulling a set of keys out his pocket he unlocked the front door to the building. Holding it open he smirked, "Ladies first."

"Gee, what a gentleman." She sarcastically hissed as she walked inside. She looked at Troy with a confused look on her face as he sat down on a bench in the lobby of a building. "Damn it Troy what the fuck is going on?" Gabi's miniscule amount of patience had completely worn thin.

"I'm not saying a word." Troy taunted her.

"God you're such a third grader." Gabi muttered.

"Or maybe you just have the patience of one." Gabi turned on her heel and glared daggers at him, burning a hole easily through him. Troy shut his mouth with a snap, letting the teasing drop.

"Zeke Christopher Baylor where are we?" Sharpay's voice echoed through the lobby of the building.

"Pay?" Gabi looked around and was soon face-to-face with the blonde herself.

"Boo what is going on?" Sharpay snapped.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gabi huffed dramatically, glaring at Troy and Zeke, who simply smiled.

"Well since we're all here why don't we head on up, Mike's waiting for us." Troy commented.

"Who the fuck is Mike and why is he waiting for us in this creepy building?" Sharpay demanded, refusing to step on the elevator that Zeke was patiently holding open.

"I swear on my grandmother's grave Sharpay Michelle Evans if you don't get your ass in this elevator I will throw you over my shoulder and haul it to wherever this Mike guy is. My patience is gone." Gabi looked at Sharpay with fire in her eyes.

"Fine." Sharpay grumbled getting onto the elevator, "But if we die I'm so saying I told you so." Gabi rolled her eyes as Troy and Zeke chuckled slightly.

The elevator stopped on the 10th floor of the mysterious building and the four got out. Troy led the way to the single office door with the lights on. Opening the heavy oak door, he led the way inside and to another large oak door with the name: Michael Smith, written in gold-plated letters in the back.

Troy knocked once before opening the door, revealing an older man sitting behind a large wooden desk going over papers. The man looked up and smiled, "Well if it isn't my two favorite Lakers." Standing up he came over and shook Zeke and Troy's hands. "And these must be the pretty ladies."

"I'm Gabriella." Gabi held her hand out and was shocked slightly when she was pulled into a big hug.

"And I'm Sharpay." Sharpay received the same treatment.

"So I understand that you two want to divorce your husbands." He sat back on the edge of his desk and motioned for them to sit in the four large leather chairs in front of him.

"Wait, you're an attorney?" Gabi asked, looking from Mike Smith to Troy.

"Yes, to be more specific, a divorce attorney. Now I'm Mike Smith and this is my practice. I understand that you were sold into marriage and that it was an abusive one, if so, this won't be too painful." He smiled genuinely at the two women in front of him.

"You guys did this for us?" Sharpay asked incredulously.

Zeke took her small pale hand into his own larger dark one and rubbed it gently, "Baby, of course we did. You don't deserve to stay in that situation, besides now we can be a family, you, me, and Lilly."

Gabi looked at the guys, "You guys are amazing, after all you've done for us! And you thought we just left you!" Tears welled up in her eyes, "I love you Troy."

"Ella, I love you too." Troy gently pulled her onto his lap, giving her a gentle kiss. "Now let's see about getting these two divorced, shall we?"

Two hours later, the four were driving towards another unknown destination. Gabi sat contentedly in the car, not questioning Troy about where they were going. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind. 'I told Troy I loved him. He told me he loved me too. I'm getting divorced. Troy wants us to be a family. My life might come together after all.'

"You're quiet." Troy commented, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I was just thinking about how everything's turned out in the last few days that's all." Gabi fell back into silence, watching the passing scenery.

Sharpay looked over at Zeke for the millionth time in the past five minutes, "Something on your mind baby?" he finally asked.

"I just can't believe it." Sharpay stated, smiling over at him.

"Can't believe what?" Zeke questioned, though he thought he knew.

"That our lives are finally falling into place. Everything has been so hard." Sharpay fell silent, thinking about the past.

Troy parked in one of the many available spaces and waited for Zeke to pull in next to him. Getting out, he helped Gabi out of the car, while Zeke helped Sharpay out. Lacing their hands together, Troy and Zeke wordlessly led the two clueless women into a boutique that was surprisingly still opened.

"Troy why is a boutique open at this time?" Gabi looked up at him with confused eyes.

Troy smiled down at her, tapping her nose he answered, "Because we know the owner. Chris' wife."

"You mean that nice police officer?" Sharpay asked from her spot next to Zeke.

"Yup, and you two," Zeke opened the door for them, "are going on a little shopping spree."

Sharpay and Gabi squealed, linking arms, they ran inside, it'd been six years since they went shopping and that had been tough on Sharpay, who was addicted to shopping.

"Well, we must have the infamous Gabriella and Sharpay here." A young woman with a Boston accent commented with a big smile.

"Hey Lauren." Troy and Zeke greeted the little red head.

"Well if it isn't the two trouble makers from the ice cream parlor." Lauren shook her head; "You do realize that was all over the news correct?"

"Yeah well we like to cause problems." Zeke smiled down as he kissed her cheek playfully.

"We're athletes. It's what we do." Troy gave her an arrogant smile, earning a slap on the back of head from Gabi.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." Gabi shook hands with the petite woman that probably smacked her 6-foot something cop of a husband around whenever she wanted.

"And I'm Sharpay. It's so nice to meet you." Sharpay gave the woman a warm smile and a small hug before beginning to browse around the shop.

"Oh Pay! They have kids clothes." Gabi shouted from across the large room. Within five seconds the blonde was by her side and the two were looking for clothes for Tyler and Lilly.

Another hour and a half later and Zeke and Troy were hauling shopping bag after shopping bag into the car. Saying goodbye to Lauren, the four piled back into their cars and drove about three blocks away to a tiny little restaurant. Getting a corner booth, they sat down ready to enjoy a quiet dinner.

Sipping on red wine while they waited for their dinner to return, the four talked about nothing in particular. It was nice for Sharpay and Gabi to be talking about nothingness and not worrying about the future and what was to come.

"We should find a suitable daycare." Gabi looked up from the wine glass, which she had been staring intently at for about five minutes. "For Tyler and Lilly, they need more friends."

"That should be easy enough." Zeke and Troy looked at each other.

"How so? Do the Lakers superstars know someone who runs a daycare?" Sharpay asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah actually, Taylor and Kelsi." Troy smiled at the astonished faces of Gabi and Sharpay.

"Well that's perfect then." Sharpay smiled and nodded her thanks as the waiter placed her steak in front of her.

"See Pay?" Gabi smiled to the waiter who placed the chicken in front of her, "I told you coming here was brilliant."

"Yes and this is one time where I'll allow you to say 'I told you so'." Sharpay smiled.

"I told you so." Gabi grinned as the four clinked their glasses together.

Review! Thanks for you patience with the updates!

Mollie XOXO


	16. Chapter 10: A Trip to the Store

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 10: A Trip to the Store

Troy and Gabriella walked in their apartment to find it empty. Panic flooded Gabriella's features. Troy began looking around for a note, or some sign of a struggle as Gabriella began to shake in fear. She'd let Troy take her to see an attorney, to shop, and to dinner, and she'd left her son with people she hadn't seen in six years and now he was gone!

There was a knock at the door. Troy looked over at Gabriella's shaking form, "Stay calm." He ordered her. She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Troy opened the door and found Chad and Taylor smiling at them.

"Hey dude, we're just getting some clothes for Ty. Shar said he could sleep over." Taylor walked past Chad and Troy and into Tyler's room to pack a small bag for him.

Troy and Gabriella watched in shock, "And you didn't call me to see if it was okay?" Gabriella's voice was rising higher with each word.

"Chill Gabs it's just Shar and Zeke." Chad rolled his eyes at her overprotective nature.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just walked into my apartment and my son was missing. With no note from you by the way. Forgive me for being just a tad freaked out." Gabriella hissed in his face. Tossing her things on the sofa she turned on her heel and walked down the steps to bang on Zeke's door.

"Sheesh Chad I said I was coming you didn't have to keep bang- Hi Gabs, what's up?" Zeke leaned against the doorframe.

Gabriella grabbed his shirt and pulled him outside. "Next time you invite my son to sleep over you call me first and ask for my permission." Zeke's eyes grew wide.

"Sorry, I told Shar I would, I just forgot."

"You forgot." All eyes turned to the blonde who had her hands on her hips, "I ask you to do one thing and you forget? Zeke!" She threw her hands up in the air, "You scared Boo to death. How would you feel if you walked in, hoping to see Lilly and she wasn't there? And since it's Chad I'm assuming there was no note!"

"When did you find out about this?" Gabi looked at Sharpay.

"Ryan called when we were in the car on the way home. Zeke was supposed to call when we got home…." She looked over to Zeke who hung his head in shame.

"Can I stay mommy? Please…" Lilly joined in Tyler's pout from behind Sharpay.

Gabi got down on her knees, "Of course you can sweetheart. Now give mommy a kiss." Tyler kissed his mother, "And you Aunt Gabi…" Lilly giggled and gave Aunt Gabi a kiss. "Okay, be good baby. She kissed Shar and Zeke on the cheek, shaking her head she turned to go back to her apartment.

Troy gave his son and Lilly a hug and kiss goodnight before meekly following behind Gabi. When Chad and Taylor were gone, after a lecture from Gabi, Troy turned to face her. "Do you think you overreacted just a tad baby."

Gabriella spun on her heel, her eyes flaming. "After all I've been through Troy! I had no idea what happened to my son! I was freaking out because for all I know someone kidnapped him!"

"Chad is more responsible than that Gabriella! He's grown up! We all have." Troy yelled back.

"I'm sorry but my first responsibility, my first thoughts, center around the safety of Tyler. It's how it's always been!" Gabriella threw her hands up in the air in frustration as she crossed the room to get right in his face.

Troy looked down at her, her brown eyes glaring daggers at him, her breath was already slightly ragged. Her tiny fists were clenched at her sides, she looked like a lioness ready to protect her cub. She looked utterly beautiful.

Before she could continue to yell, he lips took possession of hers in a manner so forceful it stunned her. He lightly bit her bottom lip, taking her gasp as his chance to push his tongue inside of her mouth, allowing his to entangle with hers in his blatant manner.

Gabriella's hands unclenched as they skimmed lightly up his arms to tangle themselves in his caramel colored hair. Troy's hands slid under her top, caressing her flat stomach, his right thumb lightly rubbing over the small heat-shaped tattoo she'd gotten when she turned 16.

Troy pushed her forcefully in the direction of the bedroom. Her back slammed against the wall next to their bedroom door as Troy ripped her shirt over her head. Gabriella responded by sliding her own hands under his button down and pulling it over his head, too lazy to deal with each individual button. Her leg arched around his and he slid a hand under her ass and hoisted her off the ground.

Fumbling with the doorknob her finally managed to get it opened. His lips moved gracefully from her own down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, exposing her long neck. His tongue ran over the frantically beating pulse as she moaned loudly, her back hitting the soft comforter.

Troy pulled back, ripping her heels and jeans off, taking in all of her. "You're beautiful." His voice was raspy and she shivered. She pushed herself off the bed and began fumbling with his belt. She looked up at him through thick lashes and he let out a groan of impatience. He pushed her hands away and shoved his jeans and boxers down his legs. He stepped out of them and shoved her gently back onto the bed.

His lips took possession of hers with a fierce animalistic passion that stunned Gabriella before she pulled him even closer to her, arching her back and pressing their pelvis' even closer together. She wrapped her legs around his tapered waist, silently begging him to quit with the teasing kisses.

Troy took the hint and drove into her. She let out a slight moan as her walls molded to accompany him. And the night had just begun.

* * *

The day began as any other would now. Gabriella slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Troy, tiptoed into the kitchen and began to make the coffee. Once all she had to do was wait for the little machine to do its job, she'd begin tidying up the apartment, which always seemed to be left in disorder from the night before. No matter what the choice activity of the night was. When that task was done, the coffee machine would beep, signaling the completion of the coffee. Once her own cup of coffee was poured, she'd go to the fridge to pull out the ingredients she'd need for breakfast. And every morning, just like clockwork, she would never get to start.

A familiar pair of arms would silently wrap around her tiny form. And the lips she'd missed for six years would begin pressing open-mouthed feather-like kisses to her neck.

Gabriella stopped what she was doing and turned around. Where was Troy? Why wasn't he standing behind her like he had been every morning since she'd gotten there? She glanced at the clock. She wasn't up any earlier than usual. What was going on? Setting the ingredients back in the fridge so they wouldn't spoil, Gabriella tiptoed back into their room.

Tyler was with Sharpay and Zeke so she didn't have to worry about waking him, and all her energy could be focused on Troy. She surveyed his sleeping form. He looked comfortable. Holding onto the pillow in place of her. She walked over and stood in front of him. He looked a little pale. Maybe he was just asleep from their tiring activities the night before. Deciding that must be the answer, Gabriella walked back into the kitchen to continue breakfast.

The phone rang, "Bolton residence. Gabriella speaking."

"Hey Boo it's me." Sharpay's voice was cheerful.

"Hey Pay, what's up? Is Tyler okay?" Gabi asked.

"Oh yeah, Zeke and I were going to take them to the zoo if that's okay with you. You and Troy can come or have a day to yourselves." Gabi could almost see her smirk.

"I'll have to ask Troy what he wants to do. He's still asleep. Which is odd, he gets up before the kids do usually." Gabi tossed another worried glance at the bedroom.

"Well just call me back and let me know." Gabi agreed to this and the girls hung up. She glanced at the door to their bedroom again. She sighed and stirred her coffee pointlessly. Standing up, she went and sat down in the living room and flipped the TV on. She flicked through the channels until she found the news and watched each depressing piece of information the skewed media brought forward.

After 20 minutes she sighed and stood. Turning off the TV she opened the door to their bedroom. Troy was still sleeping. She shook her head and walked over to the bed. She sat down and gently ran her hands through his caramel hair. She heard him moan slightly. She let her hand run over his forehead. She stopped. His forehead was on fire.

"Oh my God!" She squeaked out.

Troy sat up, "What? Are you okay Ella? Tyler?" He looked around groggily

"Troy you're on fire." Gabi's voice was dripping with concern.

"What?" Troy looked at her confused and tired.

"Oh baby," Gabi cooed down at him, "wait right here." She pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen. Opening the medicine cabinet, she pulled out a couple of Tylenol and poured him a glass of water, as an after thought she grabbed the thermometer. Walking back into the bedroom she found him sitting up.

"Under the tongue." She told him. He rolled his eyes, but obliged, letting her stick the foreign object into his mouth. They waited a moment until it beeped. Troy opened his mouth and let Gabi take the stick out. "101.3" She read aloud, her face fell even more, "Oh baby you're really sick." She handed him the Tylenol, "This'll help a little bit." He did as he was told and took the medicine, "What hurts darling?"

Troy smiled up at her, she was so concerned. Even after her six years through hell she still put others before herself, "I'm fine, just don't feel great. After some sleep I'll be all better." He tried to assure her.

Gabi looked down at Troy skeptically, "Okay, you just holler if you need something." She dropped a kiss on his forehead and left the water on the bedside table before quietly closing the door behind her.

Gabriella picked up the phone and quickly called Sharpay, asking her to keep Tyler again tonight so Troy wouldn't get him sick too. Of course Sharpay agreed and the two women swiftly hung up the phone.

After cleaning and doing laundry, Gabriella walked over to the pantry and began making a list of what they needed. When she had her list fully made she gently shook Troy awake, "Babe, I'm going to go to the store. Do you want something?"

Troy sat up and gave her a small grin, "I'm fine, honestly, you don't have to worry about me." He leaned over to the bedside table, picking up his wallet he handed her a debit card and wrote the PIN number down for her, "No one will ask you for an ID with this." Gabriella nodded and accepted the card and paper. "Oh and my keys are on the kitchen table, take the car." She gave him a skeptical look and he rolled his eyes, "Honestly babe it's no big deal." She nodded and gave him a small kiss before heading out the door.

* * *

Walking into the parking garage, Gabi slipped behind the wheel of Troy's Audi and put it in reverse. Using the GPS in the car, she managed to find a grocery store in the confusing city that was Los Angeles, California. She sighed as she parked. Happy that she'd managed to keep both the car and herself in one piece.

As soon as she opened the door bright flashing lights surrounded her.

"Are you the woman with the son with Troy Bolton?"

"What are you doing with his car?"

"Are you living with him?"

"Is the sex good?"

"Was that Troy's son?"

"Are you going to ruin his career?"

Gabi looked around as fight-or-flight mode kicked in. Her breathing became slightly erratic as panic swept over her. The flashes seemed to increase, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The questions seemed to go in one ear and out the other. Taking a deep breath, she decided not to respond.

"Excuse me." She pushed her way past the paparazzi that seemed to follow her every move. She felt trapped as she made her way through the large parking lot and into the store.

"What was the fight about?"

"Ms. Wilson? Why was Troy fighting with your husband?"

"Why is he in jail?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Why'd he hit you?"

The questions seemed to be getting more and more personal. Gabriella's breath hitched in the back of her throat when they spoke her name.

"Gabriella please tell us what's going on?" The plea was almost helpless. Probably a tactic the obnoxious woman knew well and used to her advantage. Gabriella gave her a once over, that and her volupucious figure and big brown eyes.

Trying to ignore the fact that these people seemed to know everything about her, Gabriella continued to push her way into the store. Once the automatic doors closed she sighed in relief, they didn't follow her inside.

* * *

Grabbing a shopping cart, she took a deep breath before making her way up and down every aisle, trying to memorize where everything was at the store in her new city. She went down her list and checked everything off before heading to the counter. Systematically, she placed everything on the table and smiled at the young man who was the cashier.

The man returned the smile and did a double take, "Wait aren't you the lady with Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, you're really pretty. He's pretty lucky." He gave her a boyish grin.

Gabriella blushed, "Why thank you." She quickly began occupying herself with the task of finding Troy's debit card. She'd already memorized the PIN number before she'd left the apartment. Finding the card, she scanned it and typed in the number. She flashed the boy one last grin before pushing the cart back towards the door, bracing herself for another experience with the media.

* * *

As soon as the door opened the vultures seemed to come to attention. "There she is." One of them shouted, pointing at her.

Sighing, Gabriella focused her eyes ahead, trying to stay composed and not knock the living daylights out of one of them. Making her way past them she ignored the questions thrown at her.

"What happened in the ice cream parlor?"

"Are you married?"

"Who was the little boy? What's his name?"

"Does he like basketball?"

"Who was Zeke Baylor with? Who was the blonde? And the little girl?"

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"What did you get at the store?"

"What does Troy like to eat?"

"Are you the maid?"

"Are you two fucking?"

"Did he get you pregnant?"

Gabriella popped the trunk of the car and began placing the bags carelessly in the car. She sighed as one store worker braved the paps and pushed his way through to take the cart from her. She smiled and nodded her thanks before shutting the trunk and slid into the driver's seat of the car.

Locking the doors, she turned the GPS back on so she could find her way back to the apartment. When none of the monsters moved, she laid on the horn. They remained stationary. Sighing, she put the car in reverse, hell bent on getting out of the parking lot. When they saw she was seriously going to back into them, they cleared out of the way. As quickly as she could, she pulled out and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

When the Audi was safely tucked away in the parking garage she let out a breath. Opening the trunk she began toting the bags up and down the steps to the apartment. When that was done she put the groceries away and glanced at the clock. 1:47. Troy should be hungry.

Grabbing a can of chicken noodle soup, she put it in a pot and began heating it on the stove. She then pulled out a tray and lined it with paper towels. Placing a plat on the tray, she lined saltines on the edges and placed a smaller bowl in the center. When the soup was heated, she poured it into the bowl. Grabbing a fresh glass, she filled it with water, and then another with orange juice. She picked up some more Tylenol and the thermometer. When everything was all set up, she quietly slipped into their room.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, she sat on the bed and gently shook Troy awake. He cracked open his eyes slightly and smiled at her, "Hey baby girl."

"Hey darling, temperature time." She giggled when he groaned, "Don't be a baby…" she cooed. He nodded his head slightly and opened his mouth, allowing her to slip the thermometer inside.

When it beeped, she pulled it out, "Well it went down, 99.9." She felt his head, he was clammy. "I figured you should be hungry by now, so I made you a light lunch."

He nodded, "Food sounds good, but you don't have to take care of me. That's my job." His hand slightly caressed her cheek. She leaned into him and kissed his palm.

"Baby, you're sick. It's my turn to take care of you." She smiled at him, "Think of it as another way to show you how much I love you."

Troy wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I like the way you showed me last night…"

"Don't get any ideas Wildcat. You're sick, you need rest. And good food." She turned around and set the tray on his lap, now that he was in a full sitting position. "And drink the orange juice. It has good vitamins for you."

Troy groaned, "But Ella, I hate orange juice…." He whined.

"And I remember that. But think of it this way, you're doing it for me…" She batted her eyelashes and he sighed. Caving he downed it in two big sip.

"Happy?" His face twisted up in disgust.

She giggled and gave him a small kiss, "Very, thank you. Now I'm going to finish cleaning up, is there anything else you'd like?"

Troy looked at her, she looked a little flustered and tired. "How about when you're done you come lay with me?" At her look, "Just lay, you look tired." He rubbed her back.

She nodded and stifled a yawn. "You eat and I'll finish putting the stuff away." Troy nodded and made a show of eating. Gabi giggled and 15 minutes later was carrying his tray back into the kitchen. His fever had gone down even more.

After everything was cleaned up, Gabi went back into the bedroom and crawled into bed with Troy, "Tyler is staying with Pay and Zeke again." She mumbled as she buried her head into his chest, letting her eyes flutter closed at his light caresses down her back.

Troy kissed the top of her head, "That's good, that way he doesn't get sick." He felt Gabi nod and before he knew it she was asleep.

He looked down at her, trying to figure out exactly what had happened between the time she left to go to the store and had brought him the tray of food. Shaking his head, he figured he'd get it out of her after they both got more sleep.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for the enormously long wait, you guys are super patient with me. I hope everyone had nice holidays. That's sort of why my stories aren't getting a lot of attention. I've got family problems again, shocker! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this. It's leading up to more drama with the media! Yay!

Mollie XOXO


	17. Chapter 11: Long Few Months

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 11: Long Few Months

Troy shifted slightly so he could look down at her sleeping figure. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he noted that she had been asleep for an hour an a half. He let his hands gently trace the contours of her body. His mind was moving a million miles an hour. A week ago she wasn't in his life at all. He'd never expected to see her again. He hated her. Her and Sharpay, for leaving them like that.

And now here she was. Asleep in his bed, with their son at their best friends house. It was perfect. She turned over an snuggled her head deep into his chest. Laying his head on top of hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist. His mind moving on and wondering what could've made her so tired. It couldn't have been the cooking and cleaning, he got the impression that that was all she did. What was it? Did someone bother her at the store? Did she run into her parents? Or maybe the Evans?

Her eyes fluttered open, "What'cha thinking Wildcat?"

He looked down at the sound of her voice, "Why are you so tired all the sudden Brie?"

She looked at him for a moment confused, her eyes widened as the realization of what he was talking about dawned on her, "Don't get mad. It's just what happens. It's their job."

Troy's grip tightened around her waist, "Whose job?"

"I was swarmed at the store by the paparazzi." She shook her head as if it were nothing, "It just shook me up a little bit, but I should've expected it."

Troy sighed and dipped his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips, "I'm so sorry Brie."

Gabriella giggled, "It's not your fault Bolton." She lightly hit his arm. "You really don't have to worry about me, but you and Zeke are going to need to set up Press Conferences to deal with the press, you know that right?"

Troy sighed, "Yeah, I need to call my manager and see what he says about it all. I guess this all has happened so fast."

Gabriella looked up at him, guilt and fear written across her delicate features, "I'm so sorry Troy, I've put you in the awful situation. You know what, I'll just pack up our stuff and go, you can forget this ever happened, I'm sure the media will move on quickly." She went to get out of the bed, but was pulled back on top of Troy.

"Gabriella, I lost you for six years, I'm not losing you for another second. Got it? You haven't caused any problems, your parents have. And they're going to have to deal with me."

Gabriella smiled down at him, "I love you Troy."

"I love you too Brie." Leaning up, Troy was going to start his new favorite pastime up again when the phone rang. "Damn machine." He muttered, leaning over, he didn't bother to look at the Caller ID, he just picked it up, "What?"

"That is no way to greet your mother and father." His mother's voice sounded on the other end of the phone. He could barely make out his father's breathing through the device.

"Sorry." He muttered, winking at Gabriella, a promise that they would be continuing in a few minutes.

"Now come open up your apartment door, I'm sick of knocking." The dial tone clicked.

Troy's eyes grew wide. "My parents are here."

Gabriella took a deep breath, "Get dressed and take a breath Bolton. I'll get the door." Before Troy could respond, Gabriella was brushing back her curly hair and halfway to the front door. Taking a deep breath she opened it.

"Well it's about time, we've been standing here for five minutes, I don't understand why you refuse to give me a key!" Lucille Bolton pushed her way past Gabriella. "And when did you get help?" She called out.

Gabriella looked at her, "I'm not the help."

Lucille waved her off, she certainly hadn't changed a bit, still headstrong who could only think of one thing at a time, and right now it was ringing Troy's neck for making her wait outside.

Jack Bolton turned to look at the girl who apparently wasn't the help. "Gabriella?" He asked after a small staring contest.

"Hi Mr. Bolton." She nodded towards the now shocked couple, "Mrs. Bolton."

"Troy get your ass out here this instant!" Lucille's voice rang through the apartment.

"I'm here mom, gee, way to make an already sick guy feel better." He gave his parents hugs and went to stand by Gabriella, "I take it you've seen Brie."

"What's going on here?" Jack asked calmly.

Suddenly the door flew open, "Mama! Daddy! Uncle Zeke and I are here to get more clothes so I can spend the night with Aunt Pay, Lilly, and him!" Tyler came flying through the door with Zeke at his heels.

Getting down on the ground, both Troy and Gabriella kneeled in front of their son, "Did you have fun at the zoo?" Gabriella asked.

Tyler smiled and nodded furiously, giving his mother a hug, "It was so cool!"

"What was your favorite animal Champ?" Troy asked.

Tyler grinned and threw his arms around his dad, wrapping his legs around his waist Troy, spun him around, "The giraffe was sooooooooo tall." He dragged out the word 'so'.

Troy chuckled, "Well let's get you packed up buddy." He looked over at Zeke who was watching the Boltons' warily. "Dude, it'll be fine, come on."

"I got him honey." Gabriella held out her arms and Tyler eagerly switched over to his mother, "Come on Baylor, let's pack this guy back up." Zeke nodded mutely.

"El, what's going on?" Zeke asked as Gabriella packed up another bag once they were safely tucked away in Tyler's room.

"I'm not sure what's going to happen, but whatever it is, he doesn't need to be here." Gabriella's eyes widened in horror as Tyler bolted from the room, "Tyler!" she tossed the bag to Zeke and walked out into the living room where Lucille Bolton was screaming.

"She can't waltz in and out of your life as she pleases! And bringing a child here and claiming he's yours! That bastard doesn't have a fiber of you in his body. I want her out, she's nothing but a problem and a whore!"

"That's my mommy you're talking about." Tyler stood in front of the woman with his hands on his hips, ready to fight.

"Tyler!" Gabriella picked the boy up.

"She's being mean mommy!" Tyler pointed to Lucille Bolton.

"And now she's leaving." Troy gently took his mother's arm, "When you've calmed down mom you can come back, but for now I won't have you insulting my girlfriend or my son."

"I think we deserve an explanation." Jack Bolton spoke. All eyes traveled to him.

"And we'll be leaving now." Zeke dropped a kiss on Gabriella's cheek and shook Troy's hand. Taking Tyler he mouthed, "Call us." Before nodding to the Boltons' and leaving.

Gabriella shakily sat down, "You okay?" Troy asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, long day." She smiled at him. Suddenly her eyes went wide again, "Wait, how are you feeling? You're the one who's sick for God's sake." Her hands flew to his head, gently caressing it as she checked for a fever.

"Brie I'm fine, I promise. All better, you were a good doctor." His eyes sparkled suggestively and Gabriella slapped him lightly. The clearing of a throat brought them out of their flirting.

"Explanation." Jack Bolton was standing uncomfortably by the sofa. Troy nodded and sat on the arm of the chair Gabriella was in.

"Sit, please." Troy motioned to the couch and available chairs. "Gabriella didn't leave, not willingly. And Tyler is my son." Troy chose to ignore his mother's indignant eye roll. "She and Sharpay found out they were pregnant right before graduation and told their parents who were going to set up a Bar-BQ to tell us and the Baylors'." Troy paused and looked down at Gabriella, who found her hands amusing.

He gingerly untangled her fingers and laced them together with his own, "They found husbands for Brie and Shar and sold them into marriages. When these guys, Richard and Charlie Wilson, went out of town for a business, Brie and Shar escaped. The friend that was supposed to," Troy paused, "watch them, wasn't going to be there until later. So they ran. They ran here and found us." Troy picked up the back of Gabriella's hand and kissed it, "And they're not going anywhere."

Lucille and Jack Bolton looked at them skeptically, finally Lucille spoke, "I don't believe it. Isabella and Greg Montez are not like that! We still have lunch! How dare you speak of your parents like this." Lucille stood up, "We'll talk when this tramp isn't here Troy. You should be ashamed of yourself for putting your sweet parents through all this and then lying about them!"

"I'll speak with her. It's good to know you're safe Gabriella. And he's adorable." Jack nodded before following his wife down the steps.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Oh my God! Your mother hates me!" She wailed putting her head in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"Whoa Brie, they don't control us and you and I both know it. She'll come around!" Troy pulled her onto his lap. With his parents and the press upping their game, this was going to be a long few months.

Review!

Mollie XOXO


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys it's Mollie. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but things have been crazy around here. My best friend's dad just died and it was really sudden. I'm the only one that goes to school within driving distance of her house so I basically live in my car driving the two hours back and forth every night to be with her family. Plus I have finals in like a week…oh the joy of school….so I'm basically booked between helping with the funeral and studying for everything I have barely had time to take a breather, let alone write.

For the moment I've got the beginning of the new chapters to Dream, Life at EHS, and Welcome to Camp Rock written, when things slow down I'll be able to finish them and as I finish a chapter I promise to post it. Just stick with me, in like 2 weeks all this crap will be over and I'll be on summer vacation free to write whenever I want!

Thanks! Happy Easter!

Mollie XOXO


End file.
